


Go to sleep

by JanDrabbles



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanDrabbles/pseuds/JanDrabbles
Summary: Thomas overworks himself and Janus reminds him that he’s self-care.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t enough content for these two :’)

“Well isn’t this a surprise.”

Thomas startled and paused his sluggish typing as he turned to Janus. The deceitful side was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest and looking at Thomas with a slightly irritated eyebrow raise. “I thought you might be in bed already.” To anyone else, he would have sounded genuine, but the others had been around him long enough to learn that he isn’t deceit for nothing.

Thomas sighed. “I just need a few more hours, then I can relax for a bit.” He turned his attention back to his laptop, resuming his slow rhythm of typing before the screen went black. Confused, he glanced over to see Janus’ ungloved finger on the power button. 

“Relax, it autosaved,” he assured the frustrated man. He pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. “Thomas, listen. You’ve been awake for almost two days straight. You need to sleep.” 

Thomas observed the dark circles under Janus’ eyes. His scales were more dull than usual, and his bed head was visible from underneath his lopsided hat. Clearly the sides were being affected by the lack of sleep as well. 

He grumbled in defeat, closing the laptop and rolling backwards in his swivel chair. Janus smirked, but in that special gentle way that was reserved for Thomas, and helped him over to his bed. Thomas shrugged off the hoodie he had been wearing and tossed it across the room where it landed on the floor. He had been aiming for the laundry basket, but then again, he never was the best at sports. 

Janus pressed a light kiss to Thomas’ forehead, leaning onto his toes ever so slightly without the usual height his shoes gave him, and turned to let him get some rest only to be pulled back unceremoniously by a pair of muscular arms. He landed on his side, being clung to by Thomas like a teddy bear. Janus sighed and shifted closer to him. He carded through Thomas’ hair, two more arms around his waist, and melted into the other’s warmth. 

At least he got him to go to sleep.


End file.
